Mobile phones and other portable electronic devices occasionally overheat and fail to operate properly, especially when used in hot environments. Cooling cases with fans, liquid cooling loops, heat sink fins, and/or other cooling mechanisms for drawing heat away from electronic devices have been developed for preventing such overheating. Unfortunately, these cooling mechanisms are often bulky, complicated, and/or expensive and typically require batteries or other sources of electricity. Additionally, heat sinks are ineffective when the ambient temperature is higher than or equal to the temperature of the electronic devices. For example, some portable electronic device holders draw heat away from the electronic devices but do not reduce the temperature near the electronic devices below the ambient temperature.